Aura's Shinobi
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash learn his mother's heritage as a Shinobi from the other world and was send there where he met new friends and his family members but his adventure has just got started AshXSakuraXInoXTenten
1. chapter 1

**Aura's Shinobi**

**chapter 1**

**Family secret and new world**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and naruto and before ****you ask I'm not quitting tale of two ninjas I'll still continue and this one is an adopted and Reimagined version of dragon shinobi's had stopped for a long time and i want to think the previous author for the adoption so enjoy Ashxsakuraxinoxtenten **

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola pokemon league champion and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town "I'm close to him Pikachu." Ash said to pikachu

"Pika" said Pikachu as Ash see his house is close by "Home at last!" Ash said just then he felt someone tap on his shoulder Ash turns around see nothing but a bush Ash smiled "Dawn is that you?" he looks at the bush but felt a other tap at the right shoulder "Ok i can tell she's not alone?" Ash looked everywhere to find Dawn and her helper

"Ok you win i guess i should go home." Ash played along as two different hands from the same bush and grabbed Ash at his shoulders one was a beautiful blunette girl about Ash's age midlength hair. Her outfit appears to resemble a mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in wears a bracelet on her right wrist and aPokétchon her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpackand other is a brunette same age as Ash and the girl she wears a sleeveless white and pink turtleneck shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white socks, and pink and gray boots with black soles but Ash was happy

"Miss me Dawn and Kari" Ash asked them as the blunette name Dawn berlitz top coordinator Ash's childhood friend and yhe brunette name Kari kamiya the digidestined are Ash's girlfriends kissed him "Yes and Welcome back Ash" said Dawn as Ash stands up "Let's just say it was great to be home." Ash said as they are walking together Ash see his mom snd a other girl name Twilight sparkle is taking boxes out

"Ash Welcome home son." said his mom name Delia was happy to see her son home "Hey m..." Ash was stopped when Twilight hugged and kiss him "Welcome back Ash I miss you so much." said Twilight as Ash was happy to see her too "Thanks Twilight and what's with the boxes?" Ash asked as Delia smiled

"I'm cleaning up the attic and do you mind of helping us out Ash." she asks Ash to help clean out the attic Ash smiled as he heads up "Sure thing Mom." so he starts helping to go through some boxes as tries to carry one box

"Whoa the box is heavy but i can lift this with no problem." but it slips from his hands and Spills out all over the floor "Dang boxes are getting old good thing i can use magic" Ash used his magic to make ot new again and he starts putting the stuff back into the box

"The box belong to mom i wonder what she...ha what's this?" then he discovers some weird devices that he's never known his mom to ever use "ninja Shruikens, ninja daggers and a knife?" but Ash saw some military outfit and then next to it was the headbands that had a leaf on it "Strange i never see a different leaf symbol unlike the Leaf was shaped into that of a leaf type Pokemon emblem." Ash thought as his mother was coming up "Ash are you..." Delia stopped when she see Ash looking at the items she had in the box "Mom what is all this?" He asked his mother what this is and when she discovers it she has a bit of a flashback of her past how a teenager version of herself was training in the village not from Kanto as Delia snaps out of reality she sits down and stares at it for a while

"That was my Shinobi equipment from the hidden leaf." She tells Ash exactly what it is. "You see Ash I used to be a ninja when I was much younger I was born here on the world with Pokemon but her father was from a other world and my mother was here at kanto." Delia tells Ash about his grandparents from his mother's heritage "Mom are you saying that my grandfather was a Shinobi?" Ash ask her as Delia Talked about it more

"Years ago your grandmother was a trainer traveled to Sinnoh she loved pokemon till she see something different an portal appeared and what came out were two ninjas fighting but one ninja had defended her and a family of chimchar as he had won the fight but a ninja saw her

"Hey are you ok?" he asked

"Yes and you saved the chimchar thank you." she said to him "I defend all living things as a shinobi I am Hiruzen Sarutobi." said Hiruzen as the trainer spoke "I am Clara" she said to Hiruzen

"Clara show Hiruzen everything sbout pokemon and he loves them as she does but the two were in love then he married my mother and live at the hidden leaf I was born along with two brothers I was train very well with my childhood friend Kakashi soon after I hope to see my mother's world since we moved together at the hidden leaf but soon i can go back to that world. from there she grew up as a shinobi ninja learn many skills but I was often told by my mother the different world with Pokemon that used to train with an even somewhere ninja styled which made Delia's curiosity grow." she said to him

"Had you decide to go back." Kari asked her "Yes Kari, I decided one day when I was about 13 that I would like to go back to the Pokemon world to see if that's something more my Style my father, his students and my brothers were at first I'm sure only because of his Pride wanting his daughter to become a ninja like him but rather lose his daughter live in a world without conflict and War would be much better." As Ash learn why his mother went to the Pokemon world and decided to stay there become a Pokemon trainer but you never forgot her skills

"But what about your mother where was she." Dawn asked her "My mother died when she defended me and Tsunade from the rogue ninja she taught me to follow my own path." she said made Ash feel upset not knowing his grandparents and his uncles from the other world

"Feeling okay Ash?" Kari asked as Ash snap out of his depression "Oh yeah I'm fine my Angel." as Ash and Kari kiss as they were done Ash was going for a walk thinking of his mom's side of the family were shinobi ninja as he sits on the tree deep thinking

"My mom never told me about her family. my grandfather an Hokage i wonder what does the hidden leaf village look like?" Ash wondered as he heard a voice

"You had family troubles Ash" as Ash looks and saw boy with light skin, short blond hair with a longer tuft on the front, and blue eyes. quite tall. His wears a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, green boots with grey soles, and a white bucket hat. it was Tk takashi an digidestined of hope and Ash's best friend was revealed to be a Aura guardian like him

"Yeah but I wish i knew more of my family line from my mom and i never knew i had shinobi in me." Ash replied as Tk remembers what he was doing. "Ash Celestia want me to give you this!" as Tk shows Ash a Blade that looks like a scissor

"It looks like scissor and a sword together." Ash said looking at it "They call it the blood blade Celestia said your father made it for you and wants you to have it when you're older." Tk replied as Ash place the blade around his neck when it shrink to size of the scissor

"Thanks Tk tell Celestia i said "Thanks" as Tk nodded as he left Ash notice a breeze coming in but he notice the Light showing

"Great not again!" as it went bright Ash was gone once again bbut where is he going this time

Walking in forest was a blonde hair boy wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue sandals and a swirl on the back of the jumpsuit while wearing a headband. He is Naruto Uzumaki.

With him was a boy with duck butt shaped hair, blue shirt with a red and white symbol on the back, white shorts and blue sandals and a blue headband. He is Sasuke Uchiha.

Another was a female with pink hair with a wide forehead showing with a red headband, wearing a red kimono with green shorts that doesn't make it to her knees and blue sandals. She is Sakura Haruno.

The next was a tall male with gravity defining silver hair, had a blue headband but it was over his left eye and a mask covering his mouth, pants, jacket with a green vest and blue sandals. He is Kakashi Hatake.

There was also an old man with a type of farmer outfit with glasses. he is Tazuna.

"Kakashi sensei how long is it going to take to get to the land of waves?" Naruto said as Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke spoke.

"We'll be there when we get there idiot." Sasuke said as Naruto scowled and Sakura went into fan-girl mode.

"That's right Sasuke." Sakura said as Kakashi signed.

"Come on you three we'll be there soon. Kakashi said to the three students calming Naruto down.

They all then heard a crack of lighting.

"Huh that's weird, where'd that crack of lighting came from?" Kakashi asked but have time to get an answer as a portal open in front of all five of them.

"What the heck is that!?" Naruto asked as Naruto stepped closer to the portal.

"You moron don't get near it!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto.

"Naruto get away from it we don't know what it is!" Sakura said in concern and a little scared of what it was.

Naruto then heard what he thinks is screaming.

"Wait do you you guys hear that?" Naruto turned to the Light from the sky thinking that's where the screaming is coming from.

But then everyone was shocked when Ash came out of the light and slammed into Naruto and falling to the ground. when they groaned in pain The Light closed after they came through.

"Ow that hurt." Ash told in pain as he got back up. "What the Arceus did I land on." Ash said as he heard a voice.

"That would be me you jerk, can you get off!" Naruto shouted as the Ash looks down and saw he was standing on Naruto.

"Whoa sorry about that." Ash apologized as he moved off Naruto and he got up.

The other four walked over the three and Kakashi looked a little caution seeing to newcomer come out of nowhere.

"Who are you." Kakashi demanded in a threatening tone. But Ash was unaffected by the said tone.

"Sorry about coming out of nowhere like that, I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." Ash introduce himself while smiling.

"Ash ketchum that's a cute name i ever heard." Thought Sakura had a pink streak on her face when she saw Ash's smile.

"I hope i didn't hurt your friend." Ash replied caring tone "Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, Jounin of the hidden leaf village." Kakashi in a polite tone.

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha, genin of the hidden leaf village." Sasuke said in a rude tone.

"M-my name is Sakura Haruno, genin of the hidden leaf village." Sakura stuttered while looking at Ash.

"And my Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the future hokage BELIEVE IT!" Naruto Yelled out to the sky

**That's it of ch 1 of ****Aura's Shinobi hope you like it how Ash learn his mother's heritage as a Shinobi ninja before he met his father and the appearance of Blood blade then he meets team 7 and I'll do a Ashxsakura one shot and tale of two ninjas soon along with the other stories and enjoy**


	2. chapter 2

**Aura's Shinobi**

**chapter ****2**

**The demon of the hidden mist arrival**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and naruto and before ****you ask I'm not quitting tale of two ninjas I'll still continue and this one is an adopted and Reimagined version of dragon shinobi's had stopped for a long time and i want to think the previous author for the adoption so enjoy Ashxsakuraxinoxtenten **

"I'm the future hokage BELIEVE IT!" Naruto Yelled out to the sky. Ash stared at Naruto when he yelled out that out then asked the questioned he had on his mind.

"Umm you a hokage you don't look like one?" Ash asked as Naruto and the other's except Tazuna had shocked expressions.

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT I'M NOT LIKE A HOKAGE!" Naruto shouted as Sakura clocked him on the head.

"SHUT UP NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as Ash had a look of disbelief on his face.

"ouch that is gonns leave a mark then I thought." Ash thought as Sasuke snorted as he looked at Ash.

"Why bother with this guy, he's probably weak anyway." Sasuke said as Ash turned to him and growled.

"What was that prune face?" Ash questioned in rage. Sasuke glared at him but it had no affect on Ash.

"You call that a glare ha, I seen people with glare looks and i live and learn." Ash said as he shows no fear from the glare at all Sasuke seen he didnt flinch but saw that glare Ash had he tried to hide the fear on his face but failing.

Kakashi put his hands on Ash and Saskue's shoulders making saskue turn and glared at him instead.

"Calm down Saskue no need to make rivals with new people." Kakashi said as saskue stopped his glaring and crossed his eyes.

"Fine." Saskue said as Ash signed quietly. Saskue wouldn't say it out loud but he was somewhat afraid of Ash. "Umm you guys." Tazuna said getting the attention of everyone.

"I still need to get back to the land of waves." Tazuna said making the ninjas slap their faces in stupidity forgetting the mission.

"How could we have possibly forgot about the mission." Sakura said feeling stupid as Ash and looked them looking confused.

"Wait land of waves, I haven't heard of that place before?" Ash asked to them. "Never...seriously." Naruto said to Ash who never heard of the place as Kakashi turned to him.

"Ok look do you mind so I can ask you some questions, me, my client and my students really need to do this mission." Kakashi said as Ash smiled.

"Sure I would be glad to." Ash said as Saskue not wanting to wait Kakashi smiled and Sakura beamed at having Ash coming along even though she didn't know who he was.

"Good well come then." Kakashi said as he started walking with everyone else following behind him. Sakura keep looking at Ash as they walked.

"OH MY GOD HE'S SO HOT, I wondered if he's single." Sakura thought as Ash got a chill up his spine.

"Why do I get a strange feeling some beautiful girl is going to be after me." Ash thought but he blushed when he called Sakura beautiful.

A few minutes later everyone was still walking when Ash's power sensing ability's kicked in.

"We been watched, there are two of them with the same level of power." Ash thought as he turned looked around and saw a puddle even though it looked like it hadn't rained in weeks.

Ash looked to see Kakashi had noticed the puddle as well.

In a flash two people came out of the puddle with masks and metal claws and captured Kakashi with a chain full spikes. Both brothers pulled the chain tearing Kakashi to pieces.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura shouted as the two turned their attention to the kids. Naruto froze up, Sasuke looked ready to act and Sakura got in front of Tazuna to protect him.

"Now these runts." One of them said and charged but didn't get far as Ash kicked him in the face in full speed knocking him into a tree unconscious. "WHAT!" The second shouted but also with unconscious when Ash slammed his fist into the unknown man gut. Everyone looked surprised.

"What the heck just happened?" Sakura asked in shock as Kakashi appeared in front of everybody surprising them.

"Hey guys." Kakashi said casually as if he wasn't ripped to pieces.

"Wait I thought you're dead!" Ash said as he looked and saw that the remains of what he thought was Kakashi were actually broken pieces of a log.

"What the..." Ash said as he didn't even see Kakashi replace himself with that, hell he didn't even know there was a technique for that.

"Well I have to say Ash you know how to hold your own against others, especially against Chunin level ninjas." Kakashi said impressed at his skills but wondered where'd they both came for. Ash smiled as Saskue scowled at Ash.

"How the hell did he do that, I didn't even see him move fast, who is that guy and where do he get that power from?" Sasuke questioned in his thoughts as he wanted to see what Ash could do.

Sakura was having other thoughts as well.

"OMG that was so cool of Ash, he's so cool just like Sasuke." Sakura thought as she was in fan-girl mode again.

Naruto also had thoughts of his own.

"No way he took those guys out so quickly, how strong are that new guy." Naruto thought as he looked at Ash.

Ash then looked at Kakashi wondering about something.

"Hold on, Chunins ninjas?" Ash asked in a little bit of confusion but remember his mother mentioned her times as a chunin

"Yes also a great job and knocking them unconscious with one blow is also very impressive." Kakashi said to Ash as it was the answer Ash was looking for.

"you mean what you talking about, Ninjas, Chunins, land of waves where I am right now is..." Ash stated as Kakashi looked at Ash with a nodded look.

" yes Ash, You're in the elemental nations." Kakashi said as Ash's eyes widen at that. Elemental nations is where his mother was born at with her father who was his grandfather he never met for a long time.

"The Elemental nations is where my mom Delia was born." Ash said as Kakashi widened his eyes at this.

"Delia? You mean you're her son right ?" Kakashi asked him.

"Yes my mother is Delia ketchum who was the daughter of the hokage." Ash said to him as Kakashi looks at him

"Ok you'll have to explained this quickly Ash if it's true you are a son of my old friend." Kakashi said as Ash went on to the explanation. when he explained the whole thing to him Kakashi had just explained to Ash about the elemental nations, about the hidden villages and the leaders that formed them, the ranking of the ninja, the jutsu's that they can perform and so on.

"Now do you understand more about the elemental nations where your mother lived?" Kakashi asked Ash as he had a reaction. Ash was amazed and understood after what Kakashi had just explained to them and was wondering how that portal could've possibly brought him to his mother's world after all.

"I understand Kakashi." Ash tells him as Kakashi smiles "Now that I'm done explaining to you about the elemental nations I will need some answers from you Tazuna." Kakashi said to Tazuna who was nervous as Ash looked curious to what the subject was.

"This mission was originally a C-ranked mission but these ninja's that attacked us was among missing-nin who left their villages, this was suppose to be a non attacked mission so you want to tell me the truth on why you lied to the Hokage about their being ninja after you." Kakashi explained as Tazuna signed.

"I guess you deserve to know the truth." Tazuna said as Ash listened to the old man about the problem. Ash and the ninjas heard about the problem going on in wave country. From what they were told a man named Gato was making the lives of Wave country hell and Tazuna needs to complete the bridge he is building to bring hope back to the people.

Ash wanted to help them out, he couldn't stand the site of innocent people suffering and he would make the man causing the suffering pay.

he felt angry himself, sure he felt it once but he would never wish misery of innocent people it was just too much,

"I wanted to find this Gato and rip his head right off his shoulders." he said in his mind but he calm down Ash stepped up to the old man.

"Hey Tazuna I'll help clear out this problem." Ash told shocking the old man and team seven.

"Wait you just met me and you're willing to help me and my country?" Tazuna asked as Ash nodded his head.

"Well when innocent people are suffering I don't hesitate to help." Ash said with determination.

Kakashi eye widened then smiled at the kindness Ash was showing wanting to help the people of wave.

"why do you want to come?" Naruto questioned in surprised as Ash sneered at him.

"Two reasons why, one: I maybe new here and met you guys but that doesn't mean I want innocent people to suffer and two: I will never back down to anyone that needs help it's my way and my path." Ash tells him as Kakashi turned to his students to ask a very important question.

"Alright team this mission has just become a B or A Rank mission, we should head back unless you want to keep going, what do you think we should do?" Kakashi asked to team seven.

"What do you think I can't walk away from a mission like this, let's keep going." Naruto said.

"If I can't do this mission then my goal means nothing, we keep going." Sasuke said as Ash thought in his mind.

"What goal is he talking about?" Ash thought as Sakura spoke up. "I think we should continue the mission as well." Sakura said as Ash had a thought again.

"I'm pretty sure she's wants to continue is because of me and Saskue, fangirls I swear." Ash thought in whoever got together with her.

"So everyone agrees huh." Kakashi said as Ash looked at him.

"Even if they didn't agree both I still would've still gone to wave country." Paul said as Kakashi thought about that.

"Ash had a point, he was not part of the hidden leaf village like his mother." so Kakashi had no right to order them around.

"Don't you think since you know nothing about the elemental nations, you would just get into trouble, am I right?" Kakashi said as Ash had a blank stare on his face.

"If i back out anyone tries to attack all of you I'll just keep fighting and defend Tazuna by my life or death, ny mom was the Shinobi and I should follow her footsteps to be one." Ash said pointing to the demon brothers who were tied up.

Kakashi was impressed of his courage.

"I guess you're right." Kakashi said realizing that if Ash could knock out chunin rank ninjas then he would possibly be fine on his own.

"Ok let's get going please." Tazuna said as everyone agreed and moved on.

Everyone was on boat to wave as Ash had headphones in his ears listening to**the greatest adventure the hobbit**

"There it is, the bridge." Tazuna said as everyone looked up to the unfinished bridge and it was huge.

"Wow old man it's huge!" Naruto said in awe as did everyone else and Tazuna smiled.

"Yes it is and when it's finished, it will bring hope back to wave." Tazuna said in pride.

Everyone got off the boat, thanked the man rowing the boat and starting walking again.

They then heard something rusting in the bushes.

Naruto threw a kunai in the bush revealing that it was just a rabbit and the kunai went just above it's head making it faint.

"Ha nice shot." Ash laughed seeing that happen.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura yelled making everyone cover their eye's.

"She screams like a banshee." All the males except Ash and Naruto thought as Sakura ran over and picked up the white rabbit.

"Wait white rabbit." Ash runs to her and has a look at the rabbit "It's not winter yet?" Ash said as Kakashi realizes Ash is right

"Wait a minute Ash is right rabbit's fur ain't suppose to be white this season." Kakashi thought as he looked closer at the unconscious rabbit.

He then saw it coming.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as Ash brought Tazuna down to the ground and everyone else as a huge sword came flying through into a tree.

A figure appeared standing on the handle of the sword.

He wore a mask just like Kakashi, he had no shirt on and he didn't have eyebrows.

Kakashi got up and so did everyone else.

The no eyebrows man turned to them and Kakashi recognized him.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi said as Ash was ready for a fight.

**That's it of ch 2 of ****Aura's Shinobi hope you like it how Ash learn his mother's heritage as a Shinobi ninja before he met his father and the appearance of Blood blade then he meets team 7 and I'll do a Ashxsakura one shot and tale of two ninjas soon along with the other stories and enjoy**


	3. chapter 3

**Aura's Shinobi**

**chapter ****3**

**Ninjas and the guardian vs demon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and naruto and before ****you ask I'm not quitting tale of two ninjas I'll still continue and this one is an adopted and Reimagined version of dragon shinobi's had stopped for a long time and i want to think the previous author for the adoption so enjoy Ashxsakuraxinoxtenten **

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi said as Ash was ready for a fight. The man known as Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist had appeared and took the ninja by surprise.

"Ah Kakashi hatake and five other brats as well." Zabuza said as Ash growled not happy with being insulted.

"Who are you is calling my friends brats." Ash thought as he glared at Zabuza. Kakashi walked up.

"Everyone stay back, I'll handle this." Kakashi said as Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"Well well no wonder the demon brother's were defeated, you were there Sharingan Kakashi." Zabuza said making Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What Sharingan but how, Kakashi-sensei is not part of the Uchiha clan, what's going on here!?" Sasuke thought in complete confusion.

"What the Arcues is the Sharingan?" Ash questioned in his head. as Kakashi lifted the headband off his left eye revealing a red eye with 3 black small marks in it.

"What's with his left eye, is this the Sharingan eye Zabuza was talking about and why does Sasuke look so pissed about it." Ash thought as Sasuke indeed looked pissed about Kakashi having this eye.

"How does he have it, did he stole it from a member of my clan?" Sasuke asked in his mind as Zabuza made some handsigns.

"Hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuza said as a thick mist appeared and he disappeared in it.

They all heard his voice around the mist.

"Ah so many places, The head, spine, heart, kidney, lungs, liver, colon, so many places to choose from." Zabuza said to everyone as he unleashed his KI (Killing Intent) Making everyone except Kakashi, Ash.

"What is this feeling of death I'm getting, it's too much for me to take, I'm ending this now." Sasuke thought as he held a kunai to his neck and prepared to stab himself until Kakashi called out to him.

"Sasuke don't worry I won't let my teammates die, I promise." Kakashi said as Sasuke relaxed and took the kunai away from his neck.

"I can sense him in this mist?" Ash asked to them as he felt Zabuza's power in this mist.

"you can?" Sakura asked as Saskue and Naruto were shocked that Ash can sense him "Yes I can take him." Ash said but Kakashi overheard what Ash said.

"No Ash, You may have beat the demon brothers but your no match for Zabuza." Kakashi said as was thinking about it he don't even know what power Zabuza inherited as he took his advice not going to fight him

"Wait so the Black haired one defeated the demon brother's, interesting." Zabuza said though the mist.

"Look I'll handle this, just stay back and protect Tazuna." Kakashi ordered as Ash nodded.

"Kakashi I understand, and i am not part of your team so I can't be reckless, but since I'm eager to see what you've got I let you fight Zabuza but I promise you that if you go down I'll do all i can to defend Tazuna along with Naruto and Sakura and these are my words." Ash told in calm tone that he will follow orders and help others in need Kakashi noticed his words are truthful, courage, strong will.

"Ash i can use your help just stay back okay." kakashi said as Zabuza's voice ringed out again.

"Oh don't worry about that kid, when I'm done with Kakashi your all be next on my list." Zabuza said as he appeared between Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ready to attack.

"No you don't!" Kakashi yelled as he charged and stabbed Zabuza with his kunai but Zabuza turned into water making the ninja widened his eyes.

"Impressive." Naruto said as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Not the time to be impressed Naruto." Ash told to him.

"Said's you." Naruto retorted.

"Nice try." Zabuba said as he slash Kakashi with his sword but widened his eyes when Kakashi turned into water as well.

Zabuza turned around to see Kakashi going in to punch him but jumped and kicked Kakashi into the water.

Kakashi came up only to feel feel the water was different.

"This water feels heavy." Kakashi said as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"You let your guard down, Water PrisonJutsu!" Zabuza said as Kakashi's eyes widened and tried to get away but with trapped in a sphere of water.

"Ha now your trapped Kakashi, now to end these brats and then to kill the old man." Zabuza said as Ash growled never seen the move like that making Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna step back and Sasuke stayed where'd he was but kept his distance from Ash.

"You have to run now go." Kakashi said as Ash walked up.

"No way Kakashi, you're my mom's friend and i will not watch you die Zubaza I challenge you for Kakashi's freedom!" Ash stated as the other's except Zabuza widen their eyes.

"What Ash are you crazy!" Sakura yelled out as Ash turned to her and smiles which got her to seeing that smile means he'll be ok. "Sakura no need to worry I'll be ok i promise." Ash tells her as Sakura was silent

"He has such courage." she said in her mind

"So kid you think you can take me, well be my guest." Zabuza told as another Zabuza came up from the water.

"What's this?" Ash asked as he got a sudden case of deja vu looking at two Zabuza's.

"This is my Water Clone Jutsu kid, I have to hold this prison down so you'll have to fight my clone if you want to get to me." Zabuza explained as Ash smirked takes a deep breath without releasing his anger

"Well at least this will be a good warm up and i never back down on a fight." Ash said as the clone charged at Ash with the intent of killing him.

"ASH WATCH OUT!" Kakashi shouted as the clone brought the sword down, only to hit nothing.

"What where did he go." Clone Zabuza said as Ash leaps at the Zubaza "Over here Hi jump kick!" he swings his knee around once while going towards the zubaza. It then thrusts his knee forward and it begins to glow red-orange. Ash then strikes the clone with his knee making it turn back into water and making everyone's eyes widen.

"What the - how did you do that?" Zabuza questioned wondering how a brat like Ash took out a clone so easily.

"you are not the only one with surprises, you most likely don'tknow much about a newbie like me." Ash said with a smirked as Zabuza grew a vain on his head.

"Is that a threat brat?" Zabuza questioned with anger.

"No it's a fact." Ash stated as Zabuza created a few more clones and they charged at Ash as Ash got ready. "Well i guess i had to do it the hard way." as Ash was taking on the clones with his years of martial arts, Naruto was thinking of a way to get kakashi out of the water prison.

"Hey Teme I have an idea on how to get Kakashi sensei out of that prison." Naruto said as Sasuke turned to him.

"Why would I listen to a Dope like you." Sasuke said as Naruto scowled at him.

"Because Teme If we don't work together, no eyebrows over there is going to kill us." Naruto said as Sasuke saw the logic in that and swallowed his pride and nodded.

"Fine what do we do?" Sasuke said as Naruto grinned.

"Ok listen up." Naruto said as he whispered in Sasuke's ear to reveal his plan.

While Naruto was going over his plan Ash was kicking each and everyone of the clone Zabuzas back and forth and the real Zabuza was getting irritated from watching it.

"My god where did this kid come from, to be able to be beat the demon brothers is one thing but to be able to withstand the power all my clones is a different story." Zabuza said enraged.

"I should really stop playing around with those clones and try to get Kakashi out of that prison." Ash called out as zabuza snorted.

"Why should you kid, it was his own for getting capture besides you are just pissing me off." Zabuza said actually annoyed and letting out some anger.

"Try me Demon cause I am not giving up this fight!" The others went wide eye at Ash saying he is not giving up, does that mean he was holding back his true strength.

He didn't get an answer as they heard a shout.

"TAKE THIS!" They looked to see it was Sasuke who shouted and had a very large shuriken in his hand and threw it at Zabuza who dodged it easily.

"Nice try brat that won't work on me." Zabuza said smugly but got confused when he saw Sasuke's face.

He was smirking.

Zabuza was confused until realization came to him and looked behind him at the demon wind shuriken that pass only to see it turn to smoke and showed that the shuriken was Naruto in disguise and holding a kunai.

"Fooled ya." Naruto said as he threw the kunai at Zabuza.

"Damn it!" Zabuza said as he disconnected himself from the water prison and dodged just in time as the kunai only grazed his cheek.

"Why you!" Zabuza yelled out as he charged at Naruto. But before he could Kakashi blocked the hit.

"Thank you Naruto, You Sasuke and Ash all helped out." Kakashi said as Ash nodded and everyone looked at him but Zabuza has his other clone out going to strike Naruto but Ash saved him in time

"Ash!" said Naruto as Ash smiled "Good plan you made Naruto Now Kakashi is safe i can use my move, Everyone get out of the way!" as they did what Ash said and moved away

"Zabuza you had gone to far you won't hurt, Tazuna, Kakashi, Naruto even Sakura cause no one is not dying!!!!" as Ash was glowing made everyone widen "What kind a power is this i never felt this chakra but there's more energy in him?" Zabuka said as Ash charges then 30 clones of him appeared

"Shadow clones how?" Naruto wondered as Ash see the clones "Shadow clone jutsu my mom show me and i master it!" as they charge Zabuza was striking them as the real Ash was up at the air

"Dodge this!" Ash's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Ash's body. All the electricity then condenses at Ash's hand and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it making zabuza, Kakashi and Naruto widen their eyes "Electro ball!" Ash flings the orb at Zabuza before dodging the attack.

BOOM!

The attack made a big explosion making except everyone wide eye.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Zabuza yelled out as Kakashi stared at Ash.

"I really need to questioned Ash after this is done, I've never seen anything like that before, with my Sharingan I saw that whatever that technique was it held chakra and other unknown abilities at all." Kakashi thought as he looked at Ash and wondering where his powers came from.

"What the hell was that, that attack was so powerful, I must figure out how he did that, it might be useful for when I kill him." Sasuke thought as he wanted Ash to teach him how he did that. Zabuza wasn't even going to even ask since Kakashi was in front of him.

"That's it time to end this." Zabuza growled going through a number of hand signs quickly.

"I agree." Kakashi said going through the same hand signs as Zabuza.

They finished.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi and Zabuza yelled at the same time making two Dragon's made of water come out and trying to push each other back.

"So this is what that Jutsu does, impressive." Ash said impressed with these techniques as both Dragon's destroyed each other.

Zabuza growled and went through more hand signs and so did Kakashi but Kakashi finished first making Zabuza wide eye.

"Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Kakashi called as a huge Vortex appeared and sweeped Zabuza away into a tree.

"This is the end Zabuza!" Kakashi said but before he could do anything 2 needles stabbed Zabuza in the neck and he fell to the ground. A figure wearing a mask came out of the tree and landed at Zabuza's body.

"Thank you, I have been tracking him for a long time." The mask figure said as he took Zabuza's body away and disappeared.

"Wait you're just letting him leave without asking who he was Kakashi?" Ash questioned as Kakashi turned to him.

"Yes Ash I did it because-." Kakashi didn't finish as he fell to the ground as everyone went to check on him.

"Oh no pick him up my house isn't far from here." Tazuna said as Ash and Naruto picked up Kakashi and everyone followed Tazuna to his house.

**That's it of ch ****3**** of ****Aura's Shinobi hope you like it how Ash learn his mother's heritage as a Shinobi ninja before he met his father and the appearance of Blood blade then he meets team 7 and I'll do a Ashxsakura one shot and tale of two ninjas soon along with the other stories and enjoy**


	4. chapter 4

**Aura's Shinobi**

**chapter ****4**

**explanation and seeing old friends **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and naruto and before ****you ask I'm not quitting tale of two ninjas I'll still continue and this one is an adopted and Reimagined version of dragon shinobi's had stopped for a long time and i want to think the previous author for the adoption so enjoy Ashxsakuraxinoxtenten **

Kakashi was just walking up only to find he was in blankets and looking around to see that he was inside a house.

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked as a beautiful women in her late 20's came in to check in on Kakashi. "Oh so your awake, I'm Tsunami, how do you feel?" Tsunami asked to the down sensei.

"Well I can barely move but I'll be fine, do you where my students are?" Kakashi asked as Naruto opened the door.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei you okay!" Naruto said as kakashi eye-smiled glad to see his student concerned for him as Sasuke and Sakura walked followed by Ash.

"Hey Kakashi you fell unconscious after the battle, are you alright?" Ash asked as Kakashi looked on.

"Yes Ash I am but still I have to explain some things to everyone." Kakashi said as everyone including Tazuna who just walked in.

"You mean that Zabuza is still alive." Ash said as the Ninja's and Tazuna's eyes widened and looked at him.

"Before any of you starts questioning me on that, I can sense a person's life force and I could still sense him when those needles hit him, so yea he's not dead he was paralyzed by his motive points." Ash explained Kakashi's eyes further widened as Ash could sense people life forces something that only a sensory type could do.

"You're kidding right Kakashi sensei Zabuza is dead right." Sakura said but Kakashi shook his head at her.

"No Ash is right Zabuza is very much alive." Kakashi said as everyone's except Ash eyes widen at that.

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"Those needles that hit his neck were senbon needles, unless they hit a vital organ they can put someone into a death-like state." Kakashi said as Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"But didn't that hunter nin kill Zabuza when he took the body?" Sasuke asked in his regular emo tone.

"If that hunter nin really wanted to kill Zabuza he would've taken his head off right then and there but he didn't so the only reason he took Zabuza's body is because he's most likely working for Zabuza." Kakashi concluded as he looked at Ash.

"Hey everyone can you leave the room, I have to talk to Ash about something important here." Kakashi said as everyone except for Ash as they both knew what Kakashi wanted to talk to them about.

"Now Ash can you please explained where Delia was and you come from so the confusion in my head would leave." Kakashi said as Ash sat down to explained.

He explained about his mother lived in the world of pokemon where her grandparents lived where Pokemon of all shapes and sizes come, their types and special ability and with Pokemon trainers to help them, he also explained about the his father's heritage as the Aura Guardian and the Alicorn which he inherited his mother's chakra, his father's magic and Aura but was gifted by Alpha powers from Arcues himself and he and Arcues were connected to the mind when he told him about hi jump kick and electro ball That Ash had used earlier in the fight with Zabuza and the skills they are able to develop with training.

Kakashi was certainly surprised by the information but didn't sense any lies in Ash's tone.

"So if you are from another world I am glad your mother is safe how do you plan on getting back?" Kakashi asked as Ash and looked at Kakashi with no clue.

"I don't know yet, I don't know much about mom's birthplace." Ash said as Kakashi now had an idea.

"How about after this mission is done I'll take you guys back to Konoha so you can tell your problem to your grandfather the hokage so he can help." Kakashi told as Ash remembered what Naruto said yesterday.

"about my grandfather Kakashi What's this title he had of hokage you speak of, Naruto kinda freaked out about it like he was insulted by it?" Ash asked as Kakashi signed knowing he'd have to tell them about Naruto's life.

"Well you see the hokage is the leader of the hidden leaf and the strongest of them all." Kakashi explained to Ash who nodded.

"wow my grandfather is remarkable and I didn't get to know him And why Naruto was insulted by it?" Ash asked as Kakashi looked at the sealing before answering.

"It's because Naruto is not very liked in the village, Naruto plays pranks in the village to get attention from people." Kakashi said as Ash wanting to know more.

"I think their's more to what your saying, pranks can't cause people to dislike someone for no reason, sure they would be annoyed but not out right hate so what's the problem?" Ash questioned as Kakashi looked ashamed at this.

"Your right, it's because of something else that Naruto's life hasn't been a happy one." Kakashi said as Ash heard that

"What do you mean, what could've made the guy's life so bad that he be insulted by us not knowing what the hokage is?" Ash questioned as Kakashi sat up.

"It's a S-class secret, the highest ranking in the village made by the hokage to protect Naruto as a child, talking about it is punishable by death but since we're not in the village right now I guess I can explain it to you but trust me it's not a happy story mostly because it mostly involves Naruto." Kakashi stated as Ash wanting to hear this about Naruto's horrible life.

"You see 13 years ago on October 10th, a demon fox known as the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the hidden leaf village, many lives were that day, the fourth hokage couldn't kill the beast so he had no other choice then to seal the beast into a new born baby and that baby was Naruto." kakashi explained as Ash's eyes widened at this.

"Wait so Naruto is carrying that beast as we speak?" Ash asked as Kakashi nodded.

"You see Naruto is container of the beast but the villagers don't see it as that, their so blinded by their hatred that they don't see Naruto they only see the beast that attacked the village years ago even though the Fourth's final wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero for containing the beast." Kakashi explained as he knew his sensei would be turning in his grave for the villager's disrespecting his final wish to see Naruto as a hero.

"So what about the villagers, what did they do to him?" Ash asked referring to Naruto.

"They were always horrible to him, they kicked him out of all the stores he with into to so he couldn't buy any food, the only clothes he could buy was orange jumpsuits something that will get him killed in the end, worst of all they always beat him to near death on his birthday since he was young, if anything Naruto has lived a very horrible life then anyone I knew." Kakashi told as Ash was shaking in rage

"And about why he was insulted by the no knowledge of my grandfather?" Ash asked Kakashi

"Naruto wants to gain the respect of all the villagers to show them that he isn't the monster everyone thinks he is." Kakashi stated as Ash was in a deep thought

"I wouldn't want to lead a village that treats me like outcast, but anyway does Naruto has any friends in the village?" Ash asked him

"Yes but only a few, the hokage is one and ramen shop owners Teuchi and his daughter Ayame and a man named Iruka." Kakashi said as Ash frown only hearing so few names.

"what about his teammates?" Ash questioned.

"Well as you can see Sasuke thinks he is better then everyone because he from a respectable clan and Sakura hits Naruto every time because she thinks he's an idiot so that much can be said right now." Kakashi told as Ash didn't think someone could be so arrogant because they were from a clan.

"I never see Naruto been treated like that but he has others that cared but Speaking of Naruto, what's so great about this Uchiha clan and what's with the sharingan before, Sasuke seemed pissed off that you had it?" Ash asked as Kakashi thought about for a minute before answering.

"Well you see the sharingan eyes allows the person who uses it to be able to copy the jutsu's of other people." Kakashi answered as Ash now understand it.

"So it steals from other people who worked their asses off to make the technique works, that's a load of bull." Ash said

Power without hardwork means they don't deserve the power at all.

"Yes it's a shame but Sasuke wasn't always like this, he became like this when his older brother Itachi Uchiha murder the whole clan, no one why shared except for Sasuke and Sasuke hates Itachi completely for it." Kakashi told as Ash and flinched at that "Well that's messed up." Ash said feeling sorry for Saskue as Kakashi nodded.

"Well Kakashi thanks for the talk but do you think you can keep this a secret until we get to the hokage, I will tell Naruto about this but not Sasuke and Sakura because I don't trust them." Ash said as Kakashi nodded but added something else.

"What do I tell them if they asked where your from?" Kakashi asked as Ash thought and came up with a idea.

"If they ask tell them that I'm from the Aura clan from the village hidden in the sky." Ash said as Kakashi nodded as he lied back down and Ash and walked out of the room.

(Pokemon world)

Delia was doing the garden up at her home as she see Dawn, Twilight and Kari are looking for Ash "Where could he possibly be?" Twilight asked looking at some of the footprints Ash left when he learn about his mother's past.

"I don't know, I just wish we were where he was." Kari said as they both heard a voice called to them "Ash is fine Kari he's going to experience the world were Delia was born he'll be ok." Arceus tells her he left

"Ugh did you hear Arcues?" Dawn asked as Kari heard it.

"Yea its him and no need to worry about Ash he's going to experience a new world!" Kari tells them with a smile showing realise she is right about Ash going to be fine it was a relief to Dawn and Twilight knowing Ash is ok but begin to think what kind of experience will Ash learn

"I know Ash will go there soon and father please watch over Ash till you meet him." Delia prayed with a proud smile knowing Ash will be ok at the world she knew

(Ninja world)

at the Shinobi world The portal opened and came out Tk and pikachu who landed on the ground in a forest.They got up and and looked around not recognizing the area around them.

"(What is this place)?" Pikachu asked as he didn't know.

"I don't know but this is weird." Tk said as Pikachu's nose caught the scent of some people he knew very well.

"(Ash)!?" Pikachu gasped as Tk saw Pikachu run and followed him.

(Scene change)

Ash was walking outside of the house and into the the forest to think about somethings but when he felt two people following him.

"Hey whoever's there come on out, there's no point in trying to hide from me." Ash said out loud as Sasuke came out from one of the tree and Sakura was following him.

"Any reason why you're following me Saskue?" Ash questioned as he never liked to be followed as Sasuke walked up to him.

"I want to know how you do that attack you used on Zabuza and I want you to teach me to do it." Sasuke demanded as Ash had a blank look on his face.

"No." Ash stated as Sasuke grew angry as Ash rejected to teach him and Sakura was shocked hearing Ash refused.

"Ash just Saskue!" Sakura yelled as she went to hit Ash only to missed and she lost balanced and going at a tree and hit it hard before slide down the tree hiting her head on the ground.

Ash sighed then walked to her and bend down and looking at Sakura.

"Look Naruto may been abused by taking hits but I will not teach saskue my abilities Sakura, you understand." Ash replied at Sakura letting out a blush on her face when he's offering her his hand to left her up and nod.

Ash turned back around only to catch Sasuke's foot trying to kicked and punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him which sent him to the ground.

"Look Saskue I don't want to get involved of this, i can't teach you my skills you can't control it." Ash told him putting his hands down as Sasuke got up glaring at him.

"I am an Uchiha you will teach me." Sasuke said glaring as Ash sighed at the attitude.

"I don't have to teach you my moves saskue, I know about your clans ability so if you don't want me to use my other power at you I suggest you be careful not to get to my darkside." Ash said as he walked deeper into the forest leaving Sakura and an enraged Sasuke behind.

"You will teach me how to do what you do." Sasuke thought as Ash walked deep into the forest and sighed.

"Why do I get myself into those problems." Ash said as he decided to go to the house didn't notice Sakura was watching him "Ash is different then Saskue he was bieng nice to me and he was right about me hitting naruto was wrong." as she follows him more.

When she follows Ash two figures came out of the bushes and heard Sakura mentioned Ash as they watch her following him

"well we should follow her."

(Scene change)

Ash was in the house talking with Naruto about the world where he come from and how they got here. Naruto was really surprised when Ash told him all this but wanted to know why.

"Why did you tell me this Ash?" Naruto asked as Ash looked at him.

"Cause we're friends." Ash told as Naruto froze, he's never had a friend except for Iruka sensei.

"W-We are!?" Naruto asked wondering if this was a trick.

"Yea we are, look Naruto, Kakashi told me about your life in the village and I can say that I don't agree with what they've done to you." Ash told as Naruto shredded some tears hearing this.

"You don't hate me for containing the fox?" Naruto asked as Ash shook his head.

"Of course I don't, like you said Naruto you're only containing the fox, you are not the fox, you understand." Ash said as Naruto dried his tears and and smiled at Ash.

"Yea thanks Ash." Naruto thanked as Ash gave him a thumb ups.

The door opened.

Ash and Naruto looked to see Sakura and two other figures with one being a small yellow mouse and a kid about thier age

"Pikachu, Tk you two are here as well." Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and Tk wallked over to him.

"Ash who are they?" Naruto asked wondering what they were.

"that's my friend Takeru but I call him TK for short and pikachu is Pokemon Naruto, like I mentioned in the story." Ash said as Pikachu rubbed his cheek and Ash turned to Tk.

"So guys explain how you got here?" Ash questioned as they began to explain.

**That's it of ch ****4 ****of ****Aura's Shinobi hope you like it how Ash learn his mother's heritage as a Shinobi ninja before he met his father and the appearance of Blood blade then he meets team 7 and I'll do a Ashxsakura one shot and tale of two ninjas soon along with the other stories and enjoy**


	5. chapter 5

**Aura's Shinobi**

**chapter ****5**

**Ash's training and ****Out of town**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and naruto and before ****you ask I'm not quitting tale of two ninjas I'll still continue and this one is an adopted and Reimagined version of dragon shinobi's had stopped for a long time and i want to think the previous author for the adoption so enjoy Ashxsakuraxinoxtenten **

Pikachu and Tk had explained how they got here when they were looking for him and Ash couldn't blame them as he was walking and thinking about his Mother's family heritage

After getting of all that out of the way, Ash had introduced Pikachu and Tk to Tsunami and Tazuna and explained to Tsunami about their world and to keep it a secret from Sakura and Sasuke.

She promised but after words her son Inari came downstairs and saw his grandpa.

"Grandpa your back." Inari said as he hugged his grandfather.

"Inari good to see you my boy." Tazuna said as he released Inari from the hugged and Inari looked at Ash, Paul, Naruto, Tk and Pikachu.

"Grandpa who are they?" Inari asked.

"Well they're here to help us build the bridge Inari." Tazuna told as Inari looked at his grandpa.

"But Grandpa these people are going to die." Inari said as their eyes widened as Saskue looked annoyed at that.

Naruto was not going to take that.

"Hey you brat i'm not die by that idiot Gato, I'm going to be the hokage so don't mock me." Naruto snarled as Inari looked mad at that.

"Just go back to where you came from." Inari yelled as he ran back up to his room.

Naruto and Saskue both growled.

"Man what's that kid's problem, saying I'm gonna die." Naruto grumbled as Tsunami went on to make dinner and Kakashi came through the door with some things to help him walk.

"Hey Kakashi sensei your up, how do you feel?" Naruto asked happy to see his sensei up and walking.

Kakashi eye-smiled at his blonde haired student.

"Yes Naruto I'll still recovering but I can go on, now I need you Naruto to go get Sasuke and Sakura so we can train for Zabuza's return and meet in the forest." Kakashi said as Naruto with out of the door to find the king of emo's and the pink banshee.

Kakashi then took noticed of the yellow mouse who was on top of Ash's shoulder along with his friend .

"May I ask who your friend and this creature are Ash?" Kakashi asked as Pikachu ran up to Kakashi and ran up and got on his shoulder.

"Well Kakashi remember the creatures called Pokemon I mentioned in the story, well the one who climbed on your shoulder is Pikachu my best friend and this is Takeru Takashi T.K. for short he's an digidestined from the other world and my friend." Ash explained as Tk bowed "It's a honor to meet you Kakashi." said Tk as Kakashi rubbed Pikachu's cheek making him cry in delight as Kakashi eye-smiled.

Pikachu jumped off of Kakashi's shoulder and ran back to Ash as Kakashi walked over to the door.

"Ash, Will you and Tk do you mind coming with me to train the other's or do you want to stay here?" Kakashi asked as they nodded and walked off with Kakashi.

When they got to the forest they saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waiting for them as Sasuke saw the Pokemon.

"What are those creatures, some weird weak animals you found in the forest." Sasuke said smirking an arrogant smirk.

Pikachu didn't take to that as he jumped and sent a strong Thunderbolt at the last Uchiha making him scream out in pain.

When he stopped Sasuke was on the ground burned to a crisp as Sakura was worrying about her precious Uchiha while Naruto was laughing his guts out and Tk was laughing as well but not as hard as Naruto.

Kakashi sweat-dropped knowing this was going to take a while.

After Sasuke was picked up and healed his wounds and glaring at a certain mouse who was smiling at him they got started.

"Well now on to training, Zabuza will be back soon so It's my job to prepare you for it." Kakashi explained as Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Are you gonna teach us some new jutsu's sensei?" Naruto said as he was excited for this.

"You are gonna be climbing trees." Kakashi said as his three students fell over anime style.

"How does that help us!?" Sakura asked as Kakashi went on to explain that to them.

"Well this will improve your chakra control, watch." Kakashi said as he channeled chakra into his feet and walked up the tree surprising the genin and stopped when he was standing under a tree branch.

"See this is the reason for this exercise, to improve." Kakashi said as he threw three kunais to the genin's feet.

"Focus your chakra into your feet and try to make it to the top." Kakashi said as he walked back down the tree.

"Alright let's!" Naruto yelled as all three ran to the three as Ash, Tk and Pikachu watched on. but Ash joins in "If Naruto, Saskue and Kakashi can control chakra. So can I!" as Ash close his eyes then he channeled chakra into his feet he then goes to the tree intent to climb just as he was close to fall on his back

"I am not giving up" Ash said as he continues intent climbing on the tree

Naruto with at the tree with the intent to climbing it only to fall on his back after taking two steps.

Sasuke got pushed off after taking a few more steps but not before slicing a part of the tree.

Sakura to the surprise of Ash and the two other genin's had made it to the top of the tree on her first try.

"Yes I made it, maybe now Sasuke and Ash will finally notice me." Sakura said as she looked down only to see Sasuke was pissed knowing Sakura did something better then him but Ash was paying attention seeing her made it to the top of the tree

"Fantastic moves Sakura!" Ash shouted out as he continues intent climbing

She put her down in happiness at this.

"Sakura come down and do it again, keep at it, this exercise is to increase your chakra reserves so keep doing it over and over." Kakashi ordered as Sakura came down the tree and walked up it again and continuing the cycle.

Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Get a move on you two, the boy who said he would become hokage possibly won't and maybe the Uchiha clan isn't all that great after all." Kakashi told as Naruto and Sasuke glared at him then at each other before looking at the tree.

They both went to the trees to climb them again as Kakashi walked over to Ash who saw he was doing great of his chakra.

"Well this should be interesting to say the least." Kakashi said as looked at him.

"Hey so anything else you want to tell me about in the village?" Ash asked as Kakashi thought about then remember the council.

"Well their is the council men themselves." kakashi said as Ash stops and looked at Kakashi and so did the Pikachu and Tk wanting to hear about this too.

While they were walking to the forest earlier Ash had explained to Pikachu and Tk on how Naruto's life has been and they were pissed at the villagers and sad for Naruto who didn't deserve to have such a life at all.

"Council you say?" Tk asked as Kakashi nodded.

"Yes they're the hokage advisers and People who help makes decisions from the civilian council and the Shinobi council." Kakashi explained as Ash and Tk knew that these council men are somewhat responsible for Naruto having a hard life.

"These council men are responsible for Naruto's life being hard aren't they?" Ash questioned as kakashi nodded sadly.

"Yes the shinobi council actually wanting to give Naruto a home but the choices are usually made in votes and the civilian council won in refusing Naruto a good home." Kakashi explained as Ash wanted to give these council men a piece of his mind.

"Let me guess about the Shinobi Council men, they hold ill-feelings towards Naruto because they respect him for carrying such a heavy burden." Tk said as Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto who fell down the tree again and on his head rolling around in pain.

"But if they respect him why didn't they help him when he was always getting attacked?" Ash asked as Kakashi signed at this.

"Well the council forbidden any ninjas from helping Naruto or else they would be discharged from the shinobi forces and with the way the village was after the Kyuubi attacked we couldn't lose any ninjas at the moment." Kakashi explained as Ash and Tk could kind of understand that but still wanted to tear the council apart.

"Well when we get there, I'm only going to follow what the hokage says not the council since they want to be a group of Heartless Monsters." Ash said as he broke the the rock feeling his power flowing in him Tk agree and so did the Pokemon.

After a while of watching the students fall of the trees and Sakura falling in exhausted, Tazuna came over and asked for one of the ninjas to come with him to town to get some ingredients for his daughter to cook for dinner.

Kakashi decided that Sakura would go.

They were about to leave to town when Ash walked up with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey you guys mind if me and Pikauch come with, we need a break from training and want to see to state of your town." Ash said as Tazuna nodded and Sakura looked like she would explode with happiness that Ash was going.

Ash told Tk to hold down the fort while they were gone and went off to town.

When they got to the town Ash, Pikachu and Sakura were sad at the sate of the town.

The town looked like a real mess because of Gato, there are people who looked like they haven't eaten in a while, there was no plants growing and there was children outside who was asking people for food and money.

"Gato's really making the people suffer." Ash said gritting his teeth as Pikachu did the same wanting for Gato to pay for his crimes.

"Yes he is but if we can finish the bridge, this suffering will finally come to an end." Tazuna told as they all walked into a store and saw very little produce.

"Their's barely anything to buy." Sakura said as a man walked into the store and saw Sakura's bag and tried to take her bag but failed since Sakura felt his hand and thought he was reaching for something else and kicked him in the face.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled as the man fall to the ground in pain.

After that they left the store after getting what they need for Tsunami.

"That was impressive, nobody here fights like that." Tazuna said as they continued to walk back."

"Well they should." Sakura said as Ash felt something grab his pants.

He looked to see that it was a little girl that looked to be six or seven years old.

They kid held her hands out to him.

"Please." The little girl said as Ash looked sad and searched his pockets and took out one of his fresh Apples he picked up in his world with his friend before getting sent here.

"Here you go." Ash said as he bend down and gave the little girl the apple and she held it as if it was going to disappear.

The little girl smiled a true smile at him.

"Thank you." The little girl said before hugging him and running off leaving to think.

Pikachu looked at him.

"(You okay pal)?" Pikachu asked as Ash signed as he looked as his best friend.

"Yea I am but looking at all these people the children makes me so angry at Gato for causing of this." Ash told angrily as he, Pikachu, Tazuna and Sakura headed back to the house.

As they did Sakura wanted to learn more about Ash as she walked next to him.

"So Ash where are you from, you and your little cute friend too?" Sakura asked as Ash didn't trust her enough to be told the truth but he see Sakura having her head down bieng depressed "I see you don't trust me I understand." she said as Sakura felt his hand touch hers

"Alright if you're ready for this me, Pikachu and Tk are all from the the other world where Pikachu here is a pokemon and I was a trainer from pallet town." Ash told the truth as Sakura tilted her head not knowing the village.

"I've never heard of that town before or a other world." Sakura stated as Ash rubbed Pikachu's cheek.

"It was always different and just like Naruto I've travel to other regions met new pokemon and dream to be a pokemon master but I met now friends from thier world. Until I found out I was a lost prince of friendship from a other world I had sisters who thought I was dead it wasn't till Ifound out my mom was the daughter of your hokage makes him my grandfather, that portal that brought me and Tk here was a mysterious light but I had no clue who or what was it." Ash explained in his whole story to her as Sakura had a few thoughts about that.

"a trainer/Prince/Guardian from a other world but you said you don't have jutsu but I saw you using chakra so that means you were born with Aura, Magic, awesome abilities of Pokemon and Chakra together?" Sakura asked in excitement.

"I didn't know I have chakra until now I have Aura, Magic and different types of power similar to pokemon." Ash said as Sakura nodded at that then had another question.

"Ash all that matters is you told me the truth but don't worry I promise I never tell the hidden Leaf because I can say you and Tk are from the Light Clan if you must know hidden in the sky." Sakura points at the sky

"I like the idea but how can you explain them of the Light clan didn't exist." Ash asked as Sakura looks at him with a smile "Simple Ash, I can say your clan never gone beyond to the Elemental Nations?" Sakura asked.

"Actually Sakura, that would work that idea of yours and I actually trust you Sakura you're not that bad at all keeping secret." Ash told her and she nodded with a blush showing "Thanks Ash I appreciate it." but inside Sakura was her inner self was excited and happy saying "ALRIGHT ASH ACTUALLY MADE ME BLUSH ! SASKUE NEVER MADE ME BLUSH BEFORE!!!!!" said her inner self but Tazuna know it was a truth knowing that Ash had told him and Tsunami about his world with his friend and the Pokemon who resides there.

After that was all said and done they head back to the house.

(Scene change)

In a hideout hidden in the mist, Zabuza laid in bed recovering from his injures.

"I swear I'll get you back for this you brat. I'll rip you piece by piece and see what makes you tick." Zabuza said in pain going to sleep.

**That's it of ch ****5****of ****Aura's Shinobi hope you like it how Ash learn his mother's heritage as a Shinobi ninja before he met his father and the appearance of Blood blade then he meets team 7 and I'll do a Ashxsakura one shot and tale of two ninjas soon along with the other stories and enjoy**


	6. chapter 6

**Aura's Shinobi**

**chapter ****6**

**Ash's ****Memories and Stronger friendship **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and naruto and before ****you ask I'm not quitting tale of two ninjas I'll still continue and this one is an adopted and Reimagined version of dragon shinobi's had stopped for a long time and i want to think the previous author for the adoption so enjoy Ashxsakuraxinoxtenten **

After training was done, morning came and Naruto was not in the house when Ash called for him.

"Hey Kakashi have you seen Naruto?" Ash asked as Kakashi looked at him.

"I think he's still out training out in the wilderness, do you mind going to get him?" Kakashi asked as Ash nodded and walked out the door to go look for the knucklehead ninja as Pikachu and Tk were sleeping on the couch.

(Scene change)

A tall young looking teen walked through the forest the forest looking for herbs when he saw Naruto laying on ground asleep from training to much.

"Isn't this boy one of the ninja's sent to protect the old man?" The teen questioned as he reached for Naruto's throat but then shook Naruto instead.

"Hey wake up you shouldn't sleep out here you could catch a cold." the teen said as Naruto started to stir and opened his eyes.

"Huh who are you pretty lady?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes to wake up more to see clearly.

The teen introduced himself.

"My name is Haku nice to meet you." Haku said as he sat down next to Naruto as pink petals fall off the trees.

"I'm Naruto believe it." Naruto said seeing his catchphrase as Haku smiled at the hyperactive ninja.

"Are you a ninja?" Haku asked as Naruto looked at him and grinned.

"Yea and one day I'm going to be the strongest ninja of them all you can believe it." Naruto said as Haku thought about something.

"Naruto do you have any precious people?" Haku asked as Naruto looked at him then looked away with a thoughtful look.

"Yea I have a few why?" Naruto questioned back as Haku smiled.

"Because when you have someone precious you get stronger when you want to protect them." Haku explained as Naruto thought about that.

"Really is that true I never thought about that before." Naruto said as Haku got up.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I have to get going, it was nice meeting you Naruto." Haku said as he walked away.

Naruto watched on.

"Okay see you later." Naruto said as Haku stopped and remembered what Naruto said earlier about him being a pretty lady.

"Oh by the way I'm a boy." Haku said as Naruto eyes with wide at that and flipped.

"WHAT NO WAY HE'S EVEN PRETTIER THEN SAKURA." Naruto thought as he couldn't believe what Haku said as Haku walked away again.

As he walked by Ash walked pass him feeling something familiar power when he did. "Strange this one is familiar as if I felt his power before?" Ash thought

He ignored it for now and saw Naruto looked a little freaked out over something.

"Naruto what are thinking about?" Ash asked to Naruto as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ash.

"Oh hey Ash what are you doing here?" Naruto asked wondering why Ash was here.

"Looking for you, it's time for breakfast come on." Ash said as Naruto's stomach growled and and followed Ash back to the house to have a well deserved meal.

After having breakfast everyone went out to train and Kakashi was making them do their tree climbing exercises while Ash was laying on the ground looking at the sky.

He was thinking of when he was 8 years old and was learning about be a martial artist and a Pokemon trainer.

His mother Delia would always teach Ash martial arts when he was a kid so he would be able to defend himself if he got into any sort trouble.

Delia would often visit Ash and his newfound friends and new pokemon when she wasn't doing anything important.

He remembered when he and his mother would walk around in the forest and embrace nature as if it was the most precious thing in the entire world.

And to Ash in his moment of memories of journey He can remember when his mother was training him and Ash failing to beat him.

(Flashback)

In the backyard of a pink house was a young raven haired boy and Delia as the young boy was trying to punch and kick his mother.

Trying being the key word.

8 year old Ash was kicking his younger mother and punching but his mom blocked every hit he threw.

"Try again Ash." Delia tells him as Ash was tired from the attacks and stopped.

"Why can't I hit you mom?" Ash asked trying to inhale as much air into his body as the Delia then smiled at her son.

"Why Ash you're just hitting, you need to focus your attacks instead of just hitting or you will never hit your opponent so remember that okay." Delia said calm to Ash as he nodded.

"Okay mom I'll try again." Ash said his brunette mother smiles again and walks back to the house and opened the back door and call out to her son.

"let's call it Ash now come on inside I made lunch for the two of us." Delia replied as Ash ran as fast as his legs could carry him because he loved his mom's cooking and they all went inside to eat lunch.

After sitting down they all started eating the sandwiches Delia had made and Ash was eating most of them.

But Delia knowing of her son's black hole of a stomach she had made at least 7 plates filled with sandwiches and that was a good idea knowing Ash had already gone through the first plate and moved onto the second plated making his mother laugh with joy.

"This is great Mom you are the best cook ever." Ash said with his mouth full as Delia's heart swelled with joy.

"Thank you Ash but please don't talk with your mouth full." Delia said as Ash swallowed his food.

"Sorry Mom." Ash said as Delia smiled and resumed eating her meal. Delia was looking at Ash and happy she give birth to such a wonderful son but deep down she miss her two daughters.

Ash took a bite of his sandwich and enjoyed it.

"also Mom these sandwiches are delicious." Ash said as Delia smiled.

"Thank you Ash." Delia thanked as Ash got through the second plate and moved onto the third.

"welcome and These really are great Mom." Ash said as Delia smiled.

"Of course only the best for my little man." Delia said as Ash finished two of his sandwiches.

He got up and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I can't eat anymore Mom, can you save the rest of mine." Ash said as Delia grinned at that.

"of course I will and thank you Ash." Delia thanked happily as she covered her son's extra sandwiches and leave them at the refrigerator happily.

"Welcome and you're the only family I had thank you for bieng here." Ash thanked her

"No problem my son and remember Ash we're going on our nature walk later on so get ready." Delia said as Ash nodded and went through the sandwiches quickly.

After going through the last 3 plates he ran upstairs to his room to get his hoodie. Ash had arrrived and walked up to his mother and sat down next to her.

"Please be careful when we go mom, your are as young as you still be when you took me out walking as a baby mom." Ash said as Delia nodded and remembered when she took a baby Ash out for walks and always enjoyed it.

"No need to worry Ash we stay together till the end and nothing breaks us apart." Delia said to him as Ash hugged her

"Come on mom let's go and cherish our moment as a family." Ash said with his eyes closed and smiles as his Mother smiled and got up and walked to the door.

"Okay Ash we'll be out the door." Delia said as she and Ash walked through the door and shut it closed.

"ready Ash." Delia said to her son

"you bet Mom." Ash said back as they walked to the forest. A hour later Ash and Delia were walking through the forest see all the different types of Pokemon.

"Wow some many different types of Pokemon." Ash said with stars in his eyes as Delia laughed seeing her son act like this.

She then thought about why Ash asked her to teach him Martial arts in the first place.

"Ash why did you want me to teach you Martial arts anyway?" Delia asked to her son as Ash looked at him.

"Huh well mom, I wanted to be strong and protect others and you Mom for the future ahead of me." Ash answered as Delia smiles at her son's reasons.

"Their's more to it then that Ash." Delia said as Ash looked confused at that.

"What do you mean Mom?" Ash asked confused about what his mother was talking about.

"Well Ash it's not about getting stronger, and you're right on this it's about protecting what you treasure and those you want to protect like your me and soon friends for example." Delia explained in a wise woman tone as Ash thought about what he said.

"I get it mom Mom, never use my Martial arts for selfish reasons." Ash said as grinning as Delia smiled at her son's positive attitude and kept walking.

"Also remember that there are some people in the world that are evil and can never be forgiven but there are some people that are good and would never cause harm to another for no good reason, I want you to remember that Ash understand." Delia explained as Ash nodded.

"I understand mom I'll never be mean to anyone for no good reason I promise." Ash said as they began to walk back to the house.

(Flashback ends)

Delia was always right when he said there was good people who would never cause harm for no reason like Kakashi never caused Naruto and harm for holding the Kyuubi.

Ash had always loved his mother, she would teach Ash about life and why it should be protected and all the Pokemon in it.

Ash then remembered something and got up and walked over to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi I forgot to ask something." Ash said as Kakashi looked at him.

"Hm sure Ash what is it?" Kakashi asked as Ash thought about it.

"Well it's about the Civilian Council, isn't their anyone on that council that doesn't hate Naruto?" Ash asked as Kakashi thought that and remembered one person on the Civilian Council that doesn't hate Naruto.

"Their is one person, Sakura's mother and she knows of Naruto's burden and knows he had no choice in the no matter and doesn't resent him like the rest." Kakashi explained as Ash nodded at that.

"Thank god their's a few people who doesn't hate Naruto." Ash said thankful for Sakura's mother for not hating on Naruto for something he couldn't control.

"What brought along this train of thought Ash?" Kakashi asked as Ash answered.

"It was because I remembered what my mother Delia told me about good people not causing harm for no reason like you wouldn't cause Naruto harm for holding the Kyuubi right." Ash told as Kakashi thought that the way that Ash's mother put that was a very respectable person to like up to and he now knew where Ash got his big heart from.

"Thank you Ash, your mother taught you well she sounds like a respectable woman like her father." Kakashi said as Ash nodded and looked back at Naruto and Sasuke who were getting higher and higher up the tree.

"Well let's head back to the house." Kakashi said as Pikachu and Tk ran back to as Ash looked at Kakashi.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay here to watched them?" Ash questioned as Kakashi shook his head.

"Nah they'll be fine trust me now come on let's go." Kakashi said as Ash looked at Naruto before following Kakashi back to the house.

At night Naruto came in carrying Sasuke into the house saying they got to the top of the tree.

They sat down and started to eat as Naruto and Sasuke tried to out eat each other but ended up puking up it up from eating too fast.

Sakura yelled at them to not eat so fast if they didn't want it to come back up.

Inari then had enough and slam his hands on the table getting everyone's attention.

"Why are you evening trying, Gato's to powerful your only going to get killed." Inari said with a angry expression as Naruto looked at at him with a equally angry expression.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BRAT, I'M NOT ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY THAT JERK!" Naruto yelled at him as Inari scowled at him.

"JUST GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER!" Inari yelled back as Ash's and Kakashi's eyes widened at that as Naruto's eyes darken, memories of his childhood coming back to him as he remembered the chases, the mobs, the beatings, he remembered it all.

He grabbed Inari by the throat and pulled him close.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as everyone watched.

"You think you know what suffering is, have you ever been chased, stabbed, burned, shocked, cut in different places, having to leave on the streets eating out of garbage can's, freezing in the dark alleys, you say I don't know what suffering is, YOUR WRONG YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SUFFERING IS!" Naruto yelled as he dropped Inari who looked scared.

Sakura and Tsunami had tears flowing out of their eyes.

Ash, Tk, Kakashi, Tazuna and Pikachu had their heads down hearing how bad his life had been.

Sasuke just didn't care.

Naruto walked to the room to go to bed and Inari had ran upstairs to his room crying.

Tsunami had spoken up.

"Was was he serious?" Tsunami asked sobbing as Kakashi nodded.

"Yes what Naruto said was no lie, he's had a very tough life." Kakashi as he got up from his chair.

"I'll go talk to Inari." Kakashi walking upstairs as the other's had a lot to think about as Ash walked to the room Naruto went to.

He knocked on the door.

"Hey Naruto you okay in there." Ash said as he heard Naruto spoke up.

"Go away." Naruto said as he didn't want to talk.

"It's me Ash, I just want to talk to you." Ash told as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Okay come in." Naruto said as Ash opened the door to saw Naruto laying in his bed.

"Hey you know Inari didn't know about your life, you know that right." Ash said as Naruto nodded.

"Yea but that doesn't give him the right to tell us off." Naruto said as Ash understood what he was saying.

"I know but 2 days ago I heard Inari crying in his room saying their are no hero's and that he misses his father, Gato must have done something that made Inari's belief in hero's disappear." Ash explained as Naruto heard what he said and now felt bad for Inari as he believe in hero's, even though he knew the fourth hokage sealed the Kyuubi in him he knew it was to protect the village.

"Fine I'll take it easy on the brat okay." Naruto said as Ash nodded and Naruto got up from the bed.

"Thanks Naruto, for doing this how about we train together as a thanks?" Ash offered as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really you'd do that for me." Naruto said as his eyes had stars in them.

"Yea you should know that I'm stronger then Saskue is right." Ash said as Naruto was shocked to hear Ash was stronger then Saskue.

"Whoa no kidding." Naruto said as Ash nodded and walked to the door.

"Yea now come on let's head back to eat dinner." Ash said as Naruto nodded and they walked out of the room.

When they did Tazuna explained the story of Inari's step father Kaiza and how he was known as a hero of wave country.

He was always helping people and even saved Inari when he almost drowned.

When Gato arrived he was trying to stop Gato's influence from getting to the people.

But Gato didn't like what he was doing and decided to give a example by executing Kaiza in front of the whole town to show he would not be defied.

Hearing why Inari didn't believe in hero's anymore was now understandable as anyone would lose hope seeing their father die in front of them.

Ash and Naruto was now out for Gato's blood now hearing the story.

And they'll make sure Gato payed for what he's done.

**That's it of ch ****6** **of ****Aura's Shinobi hope you like it how Ash learn his mother's heritage as a Shinobi ninja before he met his father and the appearance of Blood blade then he meets team 7 and I'll do a Ashxsakura one shot and tale of two ninjas soon along with the other stories and enjoy**


End file.
